<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Healer and a Fae. by tinyjaskier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014445">A Healer and a Fae.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyjaskier/pseuds/tinyjaskier'>tinyjaskier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Human, Autistic Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Canon Autistic Character, Chronic Illness, Creature Jaskier | Dandelion, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fae Jaskier | Dandelion, Fae Magic, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Growing Up Together, Human Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Has ADHD, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Neurodivergent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyjaskier/pseuds/tinyjaskier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt lives in a Healer’s hut in the forest, with his Mother. He loves helping her with the herbs and searching for pretty rocks by the stream. </p><p>But, one day he finds something else near the water. And the rest is history.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>The first year. </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Geralt often wanders through the woods, looking for collections of herbs or pretty rocks. His Mother lets him play outdoors, as long as he never strays too far away from their hut. Today is just the same… he’s wandering along the riverbank looking for pretty rocks and snail shells to add to his collection. He always lines them up on his windowsill, because they look very pretty there. </p><p> </p><p>He’s crouching to look at a light grey pebble when he hears a sound nearby. Ma tells him never to speak to strangers, and to run back to the hut if anybody is scaring him. But, this person sounds like they need help. They sound… like they’re in trouble and they can’t breathe right at all. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello?” Geralt stands up, putting the pebble into his pocket and taking a few steps closer to the trees. “Are you… who are you?” He moves back into the forest, coming to a small clearing. </p><p> </p><p>There’s a boy sitting upon the floor, clutching at his chest and taking struggling breaths in and out. His hair is a mess and adorns a crown made of weaved branches, he lacks shoes and his shirt looks worn out. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you hurt? I… I can help you, if you’re not dangerous.” He slowly inches forwards, and watches as the boy looks up. His eyes are blue and full of fear, with tears forming and falling down. </p><p> </p><p>“Come with me, okay?” Geralt carefully reaches out his hand. “I’m going to help you… are you lost?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy on the floor doesn’t speak, simply makes very strange wheezing noises and takes Geralt by the hand. He leads him all the way back to his hut and into the small barn that stands beside their living quarters— a horse is settled in the back, eating some hay. His Mother rides the horse sometimes into town to visit the Merchants. Geralt helps the boy to sit down on a hay bale, and he hurries off into the house. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt is only six, but he knows a lot about herbs and potions. His Mother is a Healer, and she often gets him to help with various different jobs here and there. He likes learning about what each herb does, and helping her to plant them. They grow slowly though, and sometimes he gets impatient. </p><p> </p><p>He hurries into the kitchen, feet pattering down the stairs into the small basement where his Mother often stores potions. He knows about potions and herbs that help coughing. He’s helped her plant flowers that ‘help people breathe when their coughs get bad.’ Geralt picks up the small bottle of Lobelia extract and adds ten drops into a mug of water. He makes his way upstairs after that, carrying the drink into the barn and handing it to the mystery boy. </p><p> </p><p>“Drink it slowly. It’ll help you breathe,” he informs, eyes wide as he watches the other continue to struggle before him. If it doesn’t work, he’s going to run and get more tinctures and extracts to add to the drink. </p><p> </p><p>But, the boy drinks it and slowly but surely his breathing begins to divert away from coughing and gasping, and into slower breaths that gradually get steadier. Geralt watches, silently observing his symptoms. He wants to be a Healer when he grows up. </p><p> </p><p>“Is it better? I can get you some ginger tea.” He reaches to take the mug away, and waits for the other to answer. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually, he talks. “It’s better.” </p><p> </p><p>Geralt nods. “Why are you all alone out there? Are your parents out there too?” He tilts his head to one side, awaiting an answer. Eyes darting around slightly whilst he waits. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t have any. Been walking for a real long time.” The brunette wheezes slightly, hopping down from the hay bale. He sits down on the floor, his plans of leaving obscured by exhaustion. </p><p> </p><p>“All by yourself? You got a name, or something?” Geralt steps closer, sitting down opposite him. “I can help you, you know. Ma’s a Healer. I know lots of things about helping.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy smiles. “I’m Jaskier… can’t stay though. I don't live in houses.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s not a house, it’s a hut.” Geralt scrunches his nose and frowns, looking back up at the boy. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier giggles. “I’m not welcome here. You see?” He turns slightly, revealing ever so slightly pointed ears. </p><p> </p><p>He holds out his hands. Snaps his fingers and reveals a very small sparkle. “Can't do it like everyone else. Get too tired every time I try to learn.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt’s eyes widen and his mouth forms the shape of an ‘o’. “You’re magic? Magic like… those Wizards and Mages Ma tells me about before bedtime?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier shrugs. “I’m a Fae. But, I’m a silly broken one.” He drops his head and gazes down at the floor. “Nothing works like it’s supposed to. Fae don’t cough and wheeze like a human. It’s all broken.” He taps his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re a special one then,” Geralt says quietly. “You can't go out by yourself if you’re all not well. That’s dangerous.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to stay in the forest,” Jaskier sighs. “Can't go near humans. They’re dangerous and they’ll get me.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I’m </em>a human.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a special one,” Jaskier grins, bearing slightly pointed teeth. Geralt thinks they look cool. </p><p> </p><p>“Will you stay close to my hut? I’d like to be your friend I think. I don’t get many friends out here and the town scares me. It’s loud and smokey and the other children are messy.” His brow furrows. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier nods. “Humans are so… big and scary. I watched them at the edge of town a while back. I tried to steal some food and they chased and chased. Didn’t go back after that. Kept here in the woods.” He explains, hands moving around as he talks. </p><p> </p><p>“I will bring you food. We could build you a stick house!” Geralt hops to his feet. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier likes the sound of that. A stick house sounds cool. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> <em>The second year. </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>It’s been one year since the stick house was built. Geralt had carried in some blankets for Jaskier, and a pillow for his head. The stick house was a little further from his own hut, in the clearing by the stream. They’d spent all day building it— taking long breaks so that Jaskier could rest and breathe. Every mealtime Geralt would save a little in his pockets for the Fae, and he’d go outside to play and bring it to him. He would sometimes bring him toys to play with, like the dolls he has or the pull along cart he fills with pebbles. </p><p> </p><p>They’d sit by the stream together and talk about things— Geralt sometimes doesn’t talk much, but when he talks about planting herbs or pretty rocks he talks for a long time. Jaskier would talk to Geralt about magic and tell him stories about Faeries. They would sometimes sing songs and Jaskier would try his very best to create sparkles for Geralt. But, most of the time the magic would tire him and he would fall asleep against the dirt. </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes Geralt brought Jaskier clothes. Old clothes that he’d grown out of and found at the back of his drawer— jumpers with a few holes in for when it got cold outside, although Fae aren’t supposed to get too cold like humans do. When snow fell in the Winter time, Geralt built Jaskier a bed in the barn. A secret bed behind the hay bales. Roach didn’t mind— it was their secret. The three of them kept it a secret from Ma. </p><p> </p><p>It’s Spring again now, and Jaskier is dipping his feet into the stream to wash them. The day is warm and he’s breathing easier than in the Winter. Geralt had to give him a lot of medicine in the Wintertime. He spins around in the water, humming and waving his hands above himself. It’s almost his birthday— not his real one. He doesn’t remember that. He knows he was five when they met last year. He remembers his age. He will be six this year! They both decided that his new birthday is in Spring. Like the day they became friends. He’s happy. Happy here and happy to dance as Geralt looks for rocks. </p><p> </p><p>“Jaskier! I found the prettiest rock! Look! Look!” Geralt’s face lights up, jumping to his feet and brushing messy red curls out of his eyes. He runs over, holding out the light pink pebble to show his friend. “See?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier takes a look at it, poking the pebble because it looks smooth. “That <em> is </em>a pretty rock. Let’s name it!” He claps his hands, moving to sit on a large rock near the stream. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt follows him, and pockets the pebble. “I think I’ll name it… rose. Because it’s pink.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier nods, adjusting his crown. “I like it. Will you put it on your windowsill?” He crosses his legs, looking down at Geralt. </p><p> </p><p>The redhead nods, the happy smile not leaving his face. “My Ma is leaving for town tomorrow. You can come inside again and look at the rocks. We can eat food at the table.” He puts the string from his shirt into his mouth and chews it, staring intently at the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“Can we… go into the garden and look at the herbs? Teach me more about them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course!” Geralt exclaims rather loudly, and looks up at Jaskier who jumps a little. They both laugh. </p><p> </p><p>Jaskier yawns, baring his slightly sharp teeth and lies back against the surface of the rock. “I think for my birthday we should make a mud cake. I heard about those once.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mud cakes sound really messy,” Geralt points out, nose scrunched. </p><p> </p><p>“Hm… I’ll make the mud cake and you watch?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes please! And, I’ll pick you a flower.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier smiles. His eyes close as the sun covers his face, renewing the freckles that adorn his skin. He bites at his nails, thinking about his new birthday. “Can we go back to my house?” He sits up, rubbing at his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt stands, brushing the dirt from his clothes. He doesn’t like the dirt. “Are you not well?” He takes Jaskier by the hand and swings their arms. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m tired. I’m a Fae that gets tired,” he sighs heavily. He just wants to be like the others. </p><p> </p><p>“We did have a really busy time getting those rocks,” Geralt reminds him, leading them back to the stick house. </p><p> </p><p>They’ll climb inside, and Jaskier takes off his crown and lies down against the pillow. He yawns again, closing his eyes and thinking of the mud cake he’s going to make. Geralt stays with him — he doesn’t want to go anywhere else. He makes sure Jaskier is well and they play the best games together. Jaskier isn’t noisy and doesn’t laugh at him like the other children. He lets him talk about rocks and herbs and they learn together. He’s the best friend in the whole wide Continent. </p><p> </p><p>Geralt doesn’t usually take naps anymore. Only if he’s had a hard day. Sometimes things are… all itchy and scratchy and sounds are loud. On those days he sometimes takes a nap. His Mother doesn’t know what he means when he says the Continent is too loud for him, or too bright. She thinks he’s being silly. He doesn't tell her about it much anymore, but he tells Jaskier.  The Continent hasn’t been very nice to him either, and they’re both brave together. Like real life Knights!</p><p> </p><p>When Jaskier wakes up, he slowly sits and waves at Geralt. They sit quietly for a little while longer, and Jaskier chews his blanket. “When I went to sleep I had a dream I was flying. I don’t have wings though. I wish I had wings,” Jaskier says eventually, voice muffled by the blanket. </p><p> </p><p>“If I had wings, I’d fly to a new river and collect more pretty rocks,” Geralt muses. </p><p> </p><p>“Would you come back here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mhm. Every day. Come back and we could look at my rocks.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier smiles. Geralt would always come back. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>The third year. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt has just turned eight, and he does in fact feel very rather big and strong. He even had extra fruit at breakfast and he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>taller already. He’s sneaking out into the barn whilst his Mother brews potions, bringing Jaskier a bowl of apple pie that she had baked for his special day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Fae is wrapped in a blanket behind some hay bales, and he smiles when he sees Geralt. “Happy birthday!” He exclaims a little too enthusiastically, having to take a moment to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt hands him the bowl. “Thank you! You have your herbs?” He sits down opposite him, glancing over at the small bag — Geralt fills it with herbs and tinctures, and a small water canteen. They always carry it around with them wherever they go, and when it needs refilling Geralt sneaks off to get whatever Jaskier may need. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier nods. “I drank them this morning when everything felt…” he wiggles his fingers. “All funny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When it’s cold outside that means your breathing gets hard. My Ma says that’s what happens when people have resp— respiry… ratory issues.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier nods, and begins to dig into his pie. “Thanks for the food, Geralt. How is being eight? Is it big and strong?” He talks with his mouthful, and Geralt frowns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quite big and strong. I think I could definitely jump more. And, when the sun comes back I think I’ll find even more rocks,” he muses, smiling now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be eight next year… do you think… do you think I’ll—“ Jaskier is cut off by further wheezing, pausing to hit at his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt frowns, moving to take the bowl and giving him a pat on the back. But, he’s still struggling. He reaches into the bag with the herbs, putting the different types of drops into his water. But, the drink doesn’t help and his best friend is </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> struggling. Jaskier shakes his head at Geralt, eyes widening. There’s nothing else in the bag— he’ll need some more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get some more! I’ll be back!” He tears off back into the house, down into the basement and… directly into his Mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She almost drops the things she’s carrying, scolding him slightly. “What have I told you about running down here?” The red haired woman sighs, placing her crate of bottles onto the floor. “What’s got you in such a hurry, Geralt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My— uh… need some things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, she’s frowning. Telling him he can’t just play with the herbs that are down here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! It’s— it’s important, Ma! Need them to help someone!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help someone? Is this one of your games?” She crouches down to his level, looking on as Geralt stamps his foot and bounces up and down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They can’t breathe! The normal herbs just don’t work! He has… the wheeze and he needs herbs!” Tears fill Geralt’s eyes as the frustration and fear simply grow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, his Mother complies and moves to fetch a few things. Telling Geralt to lead the way, he nods and does so. He’s worried his Mother will be angry about the secret. But, he needs to help Jaskier. This is the best way to do so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hurries over to the boy, bringing her items with her. Lifting him into her arms and carrying him into the kitchen. She grinds various herbs together, fresh from the flower and mixes them into a ginger tea. Working quickly and reassuring Jaskier with every second. Getting him to drink it, she pours more hot water into a bowl to create steam. Very slowly… he starts to calm down, as Geralt’s mother rubs his back and sits beside him. The herbs help, and the steam helps along with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he regains a normal breathing pattern he leans against her, eyes closing and falling fast asleep. She looks down at Geralt, eyebrows raised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got a lot of explaining to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The fourth year. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt did indeed explain for minutes on end that day his Mother met Jaskier. He explained through tears, and told little white lies. White lies that his Mother saw right through. She knew Jaskier was magic and she saw his magical features. Felt the energy, or something. But, by some miracle she allowed Jaskier to recover in the guest room that she sometimes used for patients. And, as the days went by and he got stronger again… he stopped sleeping in the stick house so much. It took a while to get him used to being in a house, but they made it work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, right now Jaskier is sitting on the very same bed, about to blow out the candle on the little cupcake Geralt and his Mother baked this morning. “Happy Birthday, Jaskier! You’re a whole eight now! And, soon I’ll be nine!” Geralt beams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier is grinning right back at him, bouncing sligtly against the bed and waving his hands around excitedly. “Can we go play outside? Please? I think I’m strong!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take your herbs first, dear.” Visenna chuckles. She hadn’t planned on practically adopting a Fae… but, here they are. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods, moving to pick up the drink that’s been left beside his bed. Once Jaskier is ready, he and Geralt hurry out of the door together. They head down to the stream, and Jaskier dances along the shoreline whilst Geralt looks for pretty rocks. He finds a very special looking, slightly green rock and hides it behind his back. Jaskier likes green… he thinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier! Come over here!” Geralt calls, shielding his face from the sun as he looks over at the Fae. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunette boy hurries over, adjusting his crown. “Uh-huh?” He  blinks slow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt brandishes the stone from behind his back. He’s also given Jaskier a teddy bear today, knitted by his Mother. And a hand drawn picture. “Here! A stone for your windowsill!” He smiles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, for me?” Jaskier grins, holding out his hand. “Thank you… it’s really nice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He puts it in his pocket, and bounds off down the river bank. He likes looking for shiny rocks the best! And, so both Geralt and Jaskier spend the rest of his birthday looking for just that. Their own little treasures, to line up on their windowsills. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After spending the day outdoors — they even had a picnic on their rocks — they eat birthday stew and honey cakes for dinner. Jaskier </span>
  <em>
    <span>adores </span>
  </em>
  <span>honey cakes, and Visenna’s cooking is wonderful. He almost falls asleep at the table after that, and it makes Geralt giggle. He helps Jaskier get himself to bed, and reads him a story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Visenna finds them both fast asleep upon his bed a little while later. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>